Hillsfar
' Some say that Zhentil Keep is the most evil city on the Moonsea. They're fools to even think that. Hillsfar is worse. They force elves and other nonhumans to fight to the death in an area. Their mage-ruled Maalthiir tolerates anything in the city that doesn't interfere with trade, and he tortures people in his dungeons for sport. Maalthiir's private army will protect you if your pay the right bribes, and rob and murder you if you don't. At least the Zhents admit to their evil. The folk of Hillsfar ignore the evil around them so they can make a profit. They are the worst of human nature ' - Drylar Greywinter, elf scout of Cormanthor. Hillsfar Hillsfar is a powerful city-state ruled with an iron hand by Maalthiir and his private army of mercenaries, known as the Red Plumes, which is rumoured to be nearly five thousand men strong. It is built upon two major laws, known as the Great Laws. 'Do not interfere with legitimate trade' and 'Only humans are allowed in the city.' Hillsfar has a small but powerful Thayan enclave. Its leader, Tola Vrass, maintains close ties with Maalthiir to make sure her followers have full access to the city. Maalthiir's ambitions of an empire to the west have lead to continual clashes with Zhentil Keep, primarily over the strategic location of Yulash, although many other battles have been fought, including the famous 'Battle of Falling Wasps,' where the Plumes wiped out a large number of Zhent Ground Troops and a dozen skymages, at great cost to themselves. The major religion in the city is that of Tempus, although smaller temples to Lliira and Chauntea exist within. Barely fifteen years ago, Hillsfar was ruled by a moderate council of humans, half elves and representatives of the Elven Court. Then, through blackmail and threats of violence, Maalthiir overthrew the council and installed himself as its First Lord, a position that holds absolute power within the city and its environs. He installed the Red Plumes as the new city watch; most former guardsmen saw the wisdom of joining the Plumes, since the alternative was execution as a traitor. He then banned all nonhumans from the city and began using the city's arena as a convenient way to eliminate undesirables and distract the common folk with bloodsport. The merchants grudgingly tolerate Maalthiir's cruelty, because his shrewd mind for business has made the city, and its merchant class, even wealthier. Further Information If you would like to know more about Hillsfar, the Red Plumes and their works, you can look in the following sourcebooks and novels. * Mysteries of the Moonsea (3rd Edition) * The Moonsea (2nd Edition) Recent Activity: Survived a siege in the war, granted Yulash its independence (after annexing it), and played a minor part in the recent demon war of Myth Drannor. Currently, its Red Plumes control the Moonsea Ride from Hillsfar, to one mile north of the Standing Stone, as well as share the eastern gate of Myth Drannor with its Thayan allies. Base of Operations: Hillsfar PC Contact: Lord Seleuce Notable NPCs: Captain Gerald. Commanded the Red Plume checkpoint near the Standing Stone during the Demon War. Was eventually driven out from the area, and currently commands the Hillsfaran presence in Myth Drannor. Category:Lore Category:Towns